1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handdrum bracket. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bracket for integrating handdrums into an existing drumkit without having to pierce the drum shell.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Drumkits provide various stands for supporting toms, snares, cymbals, etc. A drum to be supported on such a stand is provided with a bracket that is secured to the drum shell with screws or rivets that pierce the drum shell. Many drums, such as hand drums, for example, are not provided with such a bracket. Further, it may be impractical to secure a bracket to a handdrum or other percussion instrument for reasons of time, esthetics, or musical and structural integrity of the drum. Accordingly, the need exists in the prior art for an effective device and method for securing a handdrum to a drumkit stand.